


to have whatever he gives

by LunchLich



Series: Alvis Trevelyan gets fucking bodied [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunchLich/pseuds/LunchLich
Summary: Qunari bladders can hold a lot, as it turns out. And Alvis - Alvis just wants to help him relieve it.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Male Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Alvis Trevelyan gets fucking bodied [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048279
Kudos: 6





	to have whatever he gives

All it takes to wake him is Bull moving at his side. The sudden lack of heat against his back is enough to stir him, and he opens his eyes when he hears rustling. Squinting and only half awake, he looks over his shoulder. 

"Gotta piss," Bull explains as if the glance itself is a question. "I'll be right back." 

"Can I come with you?" Although it’s dark and Bull's features are blurred by shadow, Alvis can  _ feel  _ the quirked brow he's questioned with to ask, 'really? now?', as if this was the first time he'd asked for such a thing at such an odd time. "What? I'm thirsty." 

Iron Bull snorts, and he can see the silhouette of his horns move when he shakes his head. His hand waves him along, beckoning him up from the bedroll. "Alright, come on." 

He hops up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He follows Bull through the flaps of the tent without putting his trousers on, nor the boots that had been carelessly kicked off at the front of the tent. The rest of the camp is fast asleep in their own tents - there's no harm in sneaking around in his smallclothes, only covered by a linen sleep shirt that falls loosely open against his chest. The cool night air nips at his exposed skin and fights the flush beginning to spread down his neck, knowing what's about to happen.

They can't indulge in this odd interest of theirs often, either deterred by the hassle of the clean-up or a lack of time or privacy. Alvis' hands flex at his side in anticipation. He isn’t quite sure what to expect, isn’t sure if Bull will let him have any fun, or have him go back to bed hard and aching from being used, with no release. The rest of camp will have a hell of a morning if it’s the latter.

He follows the Qunari down a small hill, padding barefoot over dew-misted grass to a creek just out of view of the camp. Up at the top of the hill, a few small lanterns make the camp just visible enough to find your way around. Down here, all they have to see is the moon above and its reflection in the water.

In the time it takes Bull to push his trousers down around his knees and get his cock in his hand, Alvis has already stripped himself of both the loose shirt and his smalls. He tosses the clothing into the safety of the grass. 

"Eager." Bull comments beneath his breath. A nod and the Inquisitor is on his knees in front of him. 

He shifts his weight, wiggling in anticipation even when the small rocks and sand beneath him dig into his knees. Alvis tilts his head back to look up at him in wait. Bull looks so  _ big  _ standing above him, and he feels so  _ small _ , and the sight of his cock pointed directly at his face, even soft, makes his mouth water. 

“Can I?” Alvis asks, wrapping a hand loosely around his own dick and waiting for permission to make use of it. 

“Sure, why not?”

He opens his mouth wide, tongue out as he gives a few tentative strokes to his already half-hard cock. It twitches in interest again, just like it had when Bull gave him the okay to join him. 

Bull smiles, this wicked grin on his face - Alvis thinks it's the hottest look he's ever seen, this wide smile with a glint of wild lust in his eye knowing  _ this  _ is all it takes to get the Herald of Andraste all riled up: just the idea of getting drenched in piss, in getting his mouth filled with it. "I take it you're ready?"

As soon Alvis nods, there's bitter warmth on his tongue. He makes a game of trying to catch as much as he can, collecting it in his open mouth until there's so much that it overflows and dribbles down his chin and he’s forced to swallow it, cross-eyed as he focuses on the dick in his face. Bull adjusts his aim to his chest. It's hot and heady against his goosebump-covered skin, and when he breaks his gaze from his dick it’s to look up at him.

And he is  _ smug. _ A satisfied smile stretches across his face, his good eye half-lidded as he watches the Inquisitor. Alvis' breath hitches in his chest.

Bull gives him another good mouthful. He's happy to take it wherever Bull wants to put it, happy to have whatever he gives. And  _ Maker _ , does he have a lot to give. Qunari bladders can hold a lot, as it turns out. And Alvis - Alvis just wants to help him relieve it, gently pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock to let the stream flow down his tongue to the back of his throat until he nearly chokes on it and has to pull back.

He lets his eyes fall shut, now, relishing the feeling of his hand on his cock and the adrenaline of being  _ used  _ like this, the warm fluid flowing across his cheeks. There's a shame to it, in the amused gaze he can feel burning into him without having to look. It creates embers in the pit of his stomach and in his cheeks, hot flames of embarrassment that have him arching his back and rocking pathetically into his own hand. 

"Open your eyes and look at me," Iron Bull demands, and Alvis obeys in earnest. They lock eyes and Bull lowers his cock, aims it lower so that his piss spatters over Alvis's cock and desperately moving hand. Locks eyes with him as he pisses on Alvis' pleasure like it's  _ nothing _ , no more important than the dirt he could have gone on instead.

And  _ Sweet Andraste's tits,  _ that's what does him in. With a few more fervent jerks slicked with Bull’s piss, Alvis cums with a groan as Bull trickles off and runs out of steam.

Alvis catches his breath for a moment and lets the gentle wave of spasms in his groin peter out. He leans forward to give delicate licks to the tip of his partner’s cock, catching the last drops as to not let any go to waste. The approving hum he gets in response sends a shiver down his spine.

He feels so vulnerable and open now, naked, soaked, and on his knees, while Bull stands above him, pulling his trousers back up around his hips, just as put together as he was when they came down to the creek. 

"That was fast." Bull teases.

"That was intense," He defends with a huff. He stands once Bull offers a hand to help and waddles on shaky legs to the creek to rinse himself off in the cold water. Splashing it onto his face makes him wince, makes the cold nip at his nose even more so, but it grounds him. "Want me to give you a hand?" 

He looks over his shoulder to see Bull waving a hand dismissively. "Nah. I'm all good, Boss." 

And with that answer, Alvis nods - empties his own bladder into the creek while he's there, and wiggles back into his dry clothes once he's finished. Cozying back into the comfortable shirt and away from the cool night air was welcomed. On the way back up the hill, he leans up for a kiss. Luckily Bull doesn’t seem to mind what’s been in his mouth and happily gives it to him.

He heads towards the dim glow of the lanterns with Bull not far behind, a smile on his face despite his shivering. He'll be riding this high for days and thinking about it for even longer. 

They crawl back into their tent, back into their bedroll. He tucks his cold feet against Bull for warmth, who to his surprise, doesn't complain. It's more fun to do it to Dorian, who'll huff indignantly and wiggle away, roll himself further into the blankets of Alvis' bed in an act of protest. He's excited that he'll have a new dirty story to share with the mage when they get back to Skyhold. 

Bull's strong arms are around him, and rough lips pepper kisses to the back of his neck. The kind of gentle aftercare he gives when he knows all Alvis wants to do is sleep, and when cuddling is all he needs. Alvis appreciates it. Between the time of night, the comforting warmth of Bull around him, and the formidable sleepy feeling that always washes over him after orgasm, his lids are feeling heavy. "Y'know, you looked good like that, Kadan."

"What, on my knees and covered in your piss?"

A growled groan of approval has Alvis stifling a laugh. “Yeah.”

“Well,” He starts in a voice just above a whisper, nuzzling into the pillow and letting his eyes finally fall shut again. “Thank you. We’ll have to do that more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing for this kink pls bear with me


End file.
